The Super Saiyan Wizard
by Hudine
Summary: Goku Vegeta Briefs (Gogeta), son of Trunks and Pan, starts up his first year at Hogwarts. - CHAPTER 4 Now uploadeed slight GkVg Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 and Prolouge

Title: The Super Saiyan Wizard

Rating: PG-13

Author: Hudine

Paring: Pan/Trunks - not get-together there is so many of those... just pick any random one, they are already together and married. (minor)

Snape/Hermione - She is a teacher in this fic. I love the forbidden romances, so you where warned if you don't like it, flames will be used to cook dinner.

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Summary: Goku Vegeta Briefs (Gogeta), son of Trunks and Pan, starts up his first year at Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: Not mine, only borrowing the characters for a little harmless fun. No money was made and no copyright infringement was intended.

Authors Notes: Set in the future of HP world, well after when ever book seven will take place.

Dedications and credits: Done most of my research with Pojo's Unofficial Total Dragonball Z and 

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

_**Prologue (Background - the prequel I can't be bothered writing.)**_

Trunks and Pan both took terribly ill when Pan was 18 (4 years after GT). The only way of saving them was if they became fully blooded Saiyans, so out of desperation to save the lives of their children, Bulma and Gohan took the GT ship to new Namic. While there they found all of the dragonballs and wished for Pan and Trunks to become full Saiyans.

A few years later Trunks and Pan mated and produced the first fully blooded Saiyan to be born in decades. They named him after the last two great warriors of the Saiyan race, Goku Vegeta - but they called the boy by the name Gogeta.

Gogeta's grandfather Vegeta insisted on training the young boy, causing him to be able to power-up to Super Saiyan by the time he was seven years old. Through Vegeta's training his grandson became strong, but had always had the same looks and childish innocence of his great grandfather Goku, and the brains of his Grandpa Gohan and his father Trunks. Then much to Vegeta's annoyance Trunks and Pan moved to England to run the new offices in London, but Gogeta promised to keep training when he's there in that innocence that could only come from a small boy.

Gogeta was true to his word and trained almost everyday with his mother and father, and grew into a nice young lad. Then as he was about to start into his new school as he was eleven years old he got a strange letter, saying he was excepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. At first his parents thought it was some sort of joke, but not long after, they where met by a representative of the school, and his parents agreed to let him go.

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

_**Chapter 1**_

Trunks and Pan walked through King's Cross Station with a small Chibbi Goku look-a-like running a long beside them. Trunks stood on the platform between 9 and 10 looking at the ticket with great scrutiny, "where the hell is platform 9 3/4?"

"Dad, I think it's through there," Gogeta said pointing at a brick pillar.

The lavender haired man looked at his son, then looked at the pillar. Reaching out with his senses he seen it too, "your right, there is some sort of ki energy coming from that wall."

Pan sighed, "the two of you better be right..." She then took a run for it and disappeared right through the wall.

Trunks and Gogeta looked at each other in amazement. "You know son, I really need to find a way to do that, that's a stroke of geniuse."

Gogeta just rolled his eyes at the thought of his father getting down and inventing another pointless item, and made a run for the barrier. Looking around at his new surroundings he seen lots of people that looked out of place, like they didn't know how to dress themselves, and there was a large steam train that said Hogwarts Express. 

He looks behind him to see his father falling through the barrier on their side just to fall flat on his face, then sit up and smile sheepishly. "I was just testing out how it works."

This time it was Pan's turn to roll her eyes at her husband and mate. "Some day curiosity will get the better of you." She pulls him up by the arm, "I swear you been fusing with my Uncle Goten too often... He's really rubbing off on you." Trunks in return just gave a Vegeta like scowl making Pan laugh, "You know you look like your father doing that."

"Well woman lets leave the brat off and get me some food."

Pan almost broke out in hysterics, and playfully punched Trunks in the arm. Gogeta just stood out of the way a little and tried to pretend he wasn't with them. After a few minutes they said their goodbyes then he made a run for the train and jumped in before they could do anything else to embarrass him. His father really was starting to get eccentric in his old age.

Taking a seat in an empty compartment he looked out the window nervously. *Today is the first day of the rest of my life. If grandpa Veggie could see me now. Probably would say I'm a weak fool and very un-Saiyan. But it's time for me to step out of the shadow off an all but dead race, time to start out fresh.*

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

The journey went by in relative silence, later a bunch of fourth year students joined him in the compartment but he stayed out of their way and they stayed out of his. He had some trouble changing into his school robes, but soon ripped a tail hole and wrapped it around his waste like he normally does so people would think it was a belt. It was something his grandfather had always told him to do, _'a tail shows a saiyan's desires and feelings.'_

Making sure he had all his capsules in his pockets he headed out the door as the train came to a stop. He headed out of the train like everyone else where he seen a tall man with a lamp, with shaggy hair and matching beard. He walked closer to the man in awe feeling nothing but kindness radiating of the man, and was kind of reminded of his great grandfather the Ox-King, not that he ever really knew him as he died when he was young. The man just smiled down at Gogeta, and shouted out, "First years follow me."

Gogeta followed the man and they got to a lake with boats, and got in the same one as the large man and two other kids his age that looked just as bewildered as him. Before long the boats started moving across the lake by themselves, and they arrived at the shore beside a big castle, and was led inside a waiting hall outside two big double wooden doors.

A stern looking woman in green dress robes and her grey hair up in a bun, came though to the entry hall and stood in front of the students. She looked them all over then took a look at Gogeta and looked disapprovingly at him. "What's your name?"

"Goku Vegeta mam, but I'm normally just called Gogeta."

"Last name?" She asked as she looked at a list.

"Briefs," he answered with a gulp.

"Well Mr Briefs, your belt is not in the school uniform, you will have to take it off."

Gogeta sweat dropped giving a Son-grin and rubbing the back of his neck, looking exactly like Goku. "But miss it's not a belt."

"Oh?" The sternness in her voice not wavering.

He slowly unwound his tail from around his waist and heard everyone gasp. "It's my tail... I tried keeping it under my uniform but it was too uncomfortable."

She just sighed, "Never mind." She turned to the rest of the first years and began her speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, In a few moments you will step through the doors to be sorted into your houses, where you will stay throughout your stay at Hogwarts. You will earn points for your house as well as lose points if you misbehave. The houses are my own house Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw."

They followed the woman through the double doors to see four vast tables, and a head table at the front of the room, also there appeared to be no ceiling as you could look up and see the sky and thousands of candles lighting up the hall just floating there. At the front of the desk there was an old three legged stool and an ancient looking hat set upon it. As they got to the front of the room the hat came to life and started to speak.

_"I am the great sorting hat,_

_"Together we will find where you should be at,_

_"Should you be dear Hufflepuff,_

_"Who stick together when things get tuff._

_"Maybe you are a young Ravenclaw,_

_"Who's intelligence and intellect will be with awe._

_"Gryffindor maybe you belong_

_"Who's bravery is great with a heart so strong._

_"Or Slytherin you will be to the end,_

_"There you will use your cunningness to make your friend."_

Minerva McGonagall stood at the top beside the sorting hat. "I shall call out your name in order, and you will sit upon the stool and the sorting hat will pick out what house you belong to. Briefs, Goku Vegeta."

Nervously he headed towards the the top and sat on the old stool, while Professor McGonagall set the sorting hat on the boy's head. Suddenly the hat gripped almost painfully around his head, and was making noises of concentration. He could feel the hat trying to get through his mental barriers but was unable.

_"Stop fighting me boy!"_

"I'm not."

_"Yes you are, I cannot get into your head. I have never met one like you."_

"What do you expect, I'm a Saiyan warrior and prince, simple mind tricks wont work on me. Believe me I'm not fighting, it's my natural instincts kicking in, I can't do anything about it."

With resignation the age old hat screamed out something he has never screamed out in his entire existence, "I cannot sort this one! I cannot get into his head."

There was shocked gasps throughout the hall as everyone turned to look at Gogeta in amazement, shock and some fear. Even McGonagall who was so calm about his tail earlier was looking at him in disbelief. He just gave everyone his nervous Son grin and rubbed the back of his neck. "Em.... Sorry?"

An old kindly man who wore bright clothing, and had long white hair and beard with half moon spectacles, walked up beside him. There was one thing he noticed about this man right away, his ki energy was higher of his grandfather in SSJ 3... but maybe not as in 4. This man demanded respect from his aurora as well as reradiated goodness and kindness. He chuckled as unconcerned as can be in a jolly way that made Gogeta more comfortable by the second. "There is nothing to be sorry about my boy, I have to admit even I didn't see this one coming." He motioned for the boy to stand up so he did, and handed him the sorting hat.

"Sorry I broke your hat..."

"I am not broken!" The hat huffed.

Dumbledore gave another soft chuckle. "He's not broken, never mind him, he's just a little grouchy cause he's never met someone he can't sort before." He looked to Minerva, "continue the sorting, I will take young Gogeta here somewhere quieter to see if we can sort him out."

With that Gogeta walked off with Dumbledore out through a door at the back of the hall leaving a confused crowed in his wake.

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

A/N: Just remember the sorting hat has a year to think of what to say, I only had 5 min lol.

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

Pease review!


	2. Chapter 2 Sorted, Saiyan appitite and D...

_**Chapter 2**_

Gogeta was led into an empty classroom, where he sat down on a chair opposite Dumbledore, who's twinkling eyes gazed into his own momentarily, and stopped as Gogeta felt Dumbledore trying to gain access to his mind and also failing. "That's what the hat tried, you may be able to pull the wool over some people's eyes but I can feel ki energy and know what you are trying to do."

"You are indeed a very unique young man. I hear you have a very magnificent tail."

Gogeta unwrapped his tail to show to the headmaster. "It's my heritage, and I'm proud of my tail, it reminds me of who I am."

"Your not any known magical creature, half human or otherwise. So what are you, even I can't get past your mental barriers. You also seem to have good control over ki and wand-less magic."

"I've been training for as long as I remember, my grandfather Vegeta taught me everything. As for what I am... well I'm simply not human..." Seeing the man's eyes still twinkling he continued. "I am a Saiyan like my father and mother before me. My grandfather Vegeta was a prince from the planet Vegeta-Sei, but it was blown up by the evil dictator Frieza. All but a few of a once proud race of warriors was wiped out. Vegeta settled down here on earth after he found out the true values of love and compassion, and married an earth woman. My mother's grandfather Goku was also a Saiyan, he was sent here as a baby to destroy all life but he fell and hit his head, forgot all his mission and grew up as a human boy. Later he became the strongest and greatest Saiyan warrior, and saved this planet countless times. 

My mother and father took ill before I was born, their only hope was to travel to a planet called New Namic to use the dragonballs as earth's own dragonballs disappeared over twenty years ago along with Grandpa Goku. Two of my grandparents gathered all seven of the New Namic balls before the inhabitancies knew what was going on, and wished my parents to become fully blooded Saiyans to save them. I am the first new full blooded Saiyan to be born since Vegeta-Sei was blown up."

"Yes, I have heard of Goku and his many exploits, a true hero. Never did get to meet him. As for your grandfather Vegeta I've not heard that name since he came to purge this planet. I always did wonder what happened to him." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper bag, "lemon drop? They are one of my favourites."

Gogeta eagerly took one and gulped it down, "yea me too, but I prefer the ones that have sherbet in them."

Dumbledore smiled with his eyes twinkling even more if that was possible, reminded of a younger version of himself. "Now, where to put you. I need to know what sort of person you are."

"Well... I duno... I guess you could call me determined to do my best as a Saiyan warrior, but not heartless and ruthless like my ancestors. I have a strong belief in what is right and wrong, I will also protect people with my life if necessary, even people I've just met or never met at all. I believe that all life is precious even that of my enemies, although I have the ability to kill in battle I would not unless there was really no other way. I am really good at thinking in a tight spot and taking a course of action, as well as planning strategies for battle or otherwise. I'm really good at fixing electrical stuff... I love all sorts of music from real heavy stuff to the slow rhythm things like country. I'm good with animals... I am able to reach out with my ki to calm people, or terrify, or what ever feelings I want to project, but usually calming... I can fly... I train my abilities everyday.... hmmm can't think what else."

"Well you sound like a Gryffindor to me. Lets try you out there and see, I'm quite confident you will do well." He got up and led Gogeta out the door and back into the great hall, just in time for the last person to finish being sorted (a Hufflepuff). They stood at the front for a minute while Dumbledore announced, "I have determined that this boy should be in Gryffindor."

There was a large cheer from the table that Gogeta determined must be for Gryffindor. So at a nod of the headmaster's head Gogeta headed over to it and sat down between some people that made room for him.

"Hay I heard you have a tail." A ginger haired boy asked.

"Em yea, I was born with it."

"Cool." He reached his hand over, "I'm Jim, I'm the first of my generation of Weasleys to come to Hogwarts, my father was the oldest of a rather large family. All been Gryffindors, my grandparents will be pleased I got in."

He took his hand and shook it, "I'm Gogeta, pleased to meet you. I'm the first of my family to get in, my father is an inventor and runs a large international corporation called Capsule."

"Think I've heard of them. My grandfather keeps collecting things from the Muggle world and tinkering. He'd be minister of magic by now but he loves his job in the misuse of Muggle artefacts department too much, as well as his obsession with them. A lot of people look down on him because of that."

"Hay not that bad, I'm going to be disowned," a small pale girl with silvery blond hair declared happily from the other side of Gogeta.

"Wow what you doing here? Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's youngest daughter?"

"Unfortunately. I was only born as an accident anyway, I never can live up to the standards of my dear big brother," she huffed. "Now I'm the first Malfoy for generations to not be in Slytherin. I really wish I could see my father and brother's faces when they find out." She laughed, "I've never seen old Snape more shocked in my life before. Poor guy, almost had a heart attack," she sniggered. "As if he's not aggravated enough having to sit next the new defence teacher Professor Granger." She extended her hand and shook Gogeta's, "I'm Selene Malfoy."

The hall fell silent as the Headmaster stood up, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, for some of you this will be your last, and for others it is just beginning. I would like to make some announcements, the forbidden forest is just as the name suggests forbidden, all students caught in or near can expect to be punished accordingly. Mr. Filch would like me to announce that exploding candy is been added to the list of banned items this year and any student that wishes to see the full list is more than welcome to come to his office and read over the list there. And last but not least we would like to introduce us to our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Granger. We hope she will be able to stay on a more permanent basis than the last few. And without further adue lets eat." He waved his hands and plates of food covered the tables.

At the sight of all the food in front of him, Gogeta forgot all about everything being really hungry and started gobbling everything he could get his hands on at a super fast pace making the rest of the Gryffindor table stare at him in amazement, as well as some others when he was caught using his tail to grab food.

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

_30 min later up at the staff table...._

"That's his fifty-sixth helping... just four more and you all owe me 10 galleons," Minerva declared happily as everyone but Snape started digging into their pockets.

"Not so fast, he may stop at fifty-nine then I win," Snape drawled out sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "you'd think we all had nothing better to do than bet on how much one of the new students can eat."

"Your just upset because he didn't stop at forty," Sprout joked.

"Here we go, 59!"

Snape hid his smile with a sneer as he crossed his fingers under the table. Everyone watched with great interest as Gogeta put down his plate it looked like he was going to stop. Snape and McGonagall was on the edge of their seats. Then as the silence fell over the room Gogeta could be heard asking, _"hay Jim you going to finish that plate of potatoes?"_

Then the whole room fell over anime style, and all the teachers started handing Minerva ten galleons each, Snape very begrudgingly.

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

After about seventy helpings Gogeta was full, as well as the table cleared. He and the rest of the first years followed the prefects of their house until they got to a big portrait of a fat lady, who asked for a password. One of the prefects answered by saying 'nimbus' and the portrait swung open revealing a door into the Gryffindor tower. They where then led to their dorm rooms, and Gogeta pulled out his dino-caps and started to unpack his things.

Another boy who was fat and had brown straight hair and scruffy robes asked, "hay how come your dino-caps all worked and none of mine does?"

"Let me see them?"

The boy handed a load of dino-caps to Gogeta, "I'm Tom, my dad is a wizard and my mum is a muggle."

"I'm Gogeta, both my parents are I suppose muggles... although they can use ki energy but anyone can as long as they know how." He pulled out a very fine screwdriver from a tool kit and started to poke at the middle of the dino-cap. "Yours won't work because they are too old to have the special shielding on them that protects from the high amount of energy that radiates from here."

"Yea well... they are kind of hand me downs... think they are older than I am. Watch what your doing with those I can't afford to replace them."

"Don't worry I been working on these for years, I know what I'm doing. Besides this particular model has a life time guarantee, my grandmother was so confident that no one could break her new improved model. Don't think we ever replaced any, well except the few faulty ones that slipped the net after being manufactured, but any product can expect some of those. They are also insured for what is in them as long as it's not living, we have a disclaimer about that. So if I break it send it off to them and claim there was gold in there or something, there is no way to tell on that particular one."

"Your grandmother?"

"Yea, Bulma Briefs. Her father invented the dino-cap, and my father is currant president." He fiddled about some more until he got it open and took out a mini circuit board inside, he then proceeded to take apart one of his own dino-caps.

"Wow..."

Gogeta opened up one of his own, then took out the circuit in it and plugged in the one from Tom's and screwed it back together. "Hopefully this will work." He then pushed the button and a trunk full of stuff came out. "See easy enough.... wonder how many people are having the same problem. I should write to my Dad and ask for a load more dino-caps." Gogeta then did the same to the rest of the dino-caps swapping with the outer case of one of his own until he had all of Tom's stuff out, then handed him his dino-caps back then an empty one of his own. "Never know what you might need one for."

"Thanks Gogeta," Tom replied then sat on his bed sorting out his things. "So how much can one of these new ones hold anyway?"

He thought for a while, "since they are not the really big new ones... I'd say about four large capsule houses."

"Could you hold a person in one of those?" Jim asked in amazement never having seen a dino-cap before.

"Yea... one of the new ones you can anyway. Can't guarantee they will come out right in the end but it could hold someone. My father is working on one that can, but it's hard to get something that will hold something as complex as a living being." He showed the inside of one, "each cap has one of these circuit boards, what the cap does is scans the object and dematerialises them and store the pattern of every single molecule of that object. When you press the button it rematerialises the object in the using the exact pattern stored on the board. To do something like a living being is very complicated and there simply isn't enough room to store the data." 

Gogeta paused and looked solemnly at the boys gathered in interest. "When I was about six years old, there was an accident in one of the labs. I was there at the time with my grandmother. One of the lab technicians was capsulating one of the peaces of equipment and it slipped in his hand, and he was swallowed up. Normally there are safety devices to stop it from happening but this capsule had them bypassed to take a bigger load. The man was decapsulated, it was horrible, he was completely turned inside out, and needless to say died instantly."

Everyone fell silent and finished unpacking then gone to bed.

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

A/N: Well tell me what you think, need reviews live for reviews! Honestly I don't bite.


	3. Chapter 3 I am a Saiyan!

_**Chapter 3**_

Gogeta got up bright and early and went outside before most people where up, he put on heavy weighted clothing, as well as wrist and ankle weights, then started running around the Quidditch pitch. It was no gravity room but was going to have to do. After doing a few hundred laps in a few minutes, he decided warm up time was over so he flew up in the air and started shadow boxing. After about half an hour he decided he better go inside before someone sees him, but unknowns to him there was a dark caped man looming in the shadows, looking up in amazement. He had never seen a person flying without the aid of any spells, charms, or equipment before.

After flying through the window back into his dorm room Gogeta then done some one fingered push-ups until the boys started to wake up. As soon as he started to sense people waking he took off his weights then pulled on his school robes over his weighted clothing. *About one ton should do it, can't do too much my first day. Never know what they might make me do... Also better ask how I go about sending my Dad a letter and do I use one of those owls. How far can an owl go, like can I send an owl to my grandparents in Japan. Hehehe I could just imagine grandpa Vegeta blasting the bird to peaces if I sent him one, so maybe that's not such a good idea after all.* Reaching out with his mind he seen his mother and father arguing over what to have for breakfast. He could use his saiyan telepathy to ask his father for some dino-caps but decided against it, he didn't know how to get them here.

Not many people knew saiyans are telepathic, but it was a strange sort of thing. You could only create a mental link with another Saiyan that you shared a special bond with, like your mother or father, or a very close friend. You could only achieve a full telepathic bond with your mate, where you could tell what they are thinking about. Normally you can just get a visual of what they where doing, or talking by thinking only what you want the other person to hear. A well trained saiyan could tell what they where feeling through ki sensing. None being better at it than his grandpa Vegeta, who had always used this technique to keep an eye on his children, yet not let on he cared where they where, what they were doing and who they were doing it with. Him and his grandfather was very close and he doubted anyone knew Vegeta as well as he did, not even Vegeta himself.

Searching out even farther he found his grandfather training in the GR as usual, who being as well homed into his senses as he was picked up on Gogeta right away.

*What you want brat?*

Gogeta mentally rolled his eyes at his grandfather, *Nothing, guess I was just checking up that everything was ok. There is so much strange ki around here it's hard to get used to. A little overwhelming at first, but I'm getting used to it.*

Vegeta mentally snorted *You better get used to it. What use is a warrior that can't use his ki to tell if everything is ok.*

*I know. But things are so strange, it's like there are so much magic going on here, even more than up at the lookout. Furthermore I can't use instant transmit here, it's like there is some barrier. The things people can do here is amazing.*

*Well I just hope you learn something worth using other than some fancy tricks, because you are taking a lot of time out of your training.*

*I know grandpa, but I really feel I need to be here... It's no GR but I am still keeping up my training with weighted clothing.*

*Next chance I get I'm going over to make sure, so you better be on your toes boy.*

Gogeta smiled, his grandfather acted tuff but he knew it was just an act, *I'll look forward to it.*

Remembering he hasn't showered yet he slapped his hand on his forehead, then ran and grabbed some clean clothes then ran off to the shower. 

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

He had breakfast together with Jim, Selene, and Tom that morning as well as received their class schedules and was now in their very first class, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

It had been ten minutes into the lesson but he was distracted. One of the first year Hufflepuffs didn't show up for class or even breakfast that morning. He was trying to take down notes but it was unconsciously writing down in Saiyan. Another thing his grandfather insisted in teaching him. He just had this feeling something was wrong.

"And what is this Mr Briefs?" A stern feminine voice asked from behind that could only have come from the professor.

He turned around to see her looking down at his notes, "what's what Professor?"

She picked up his notes and looked at the alien characters. "This."

"Em... My notes?" It was only then he noticed what he had done. "Ooopss... Sorry guess I was distracted... but believe it or not it is readable handwriting..."

"Readable to who?" Professor McGonagall asked crossly.

"Em... People from the planet Vegeta-Sei?" At this the whole class tried their best not to burst out laughing. "I'm sorry professor it's just I got this real bad feeling something was wrong when that Hufflepuff girl didn't show up and it's getting worse... So I started writing in my native language. I think my instincts are telling me something."

"That is the most ridicules story I've ever heard, and let me tell you in all my days of teaching I have heard quite a few--"

"But honestly... I might have been born on this particular planet, but I'm not human I'm an alien." He held his tail up in plain view and started to wave it about, "that's where my tail comes from I'm a saiyan. When I feel something is wrong there normally is!"

"Now Mr Briefs I may have been able to take this as a joke before you interrupted me and just gave you points off but really..."

"She's in the forest!" Gogeta cried out having located the missing girl. "She needs help."

"Now--"

"Expel me later I really have to go." Gogeta put two fingers to his head and concentrated hard but the barrier was fighting him. There was only one thing he could do and screamed really loudly, then his hair shot up in golden spikes and his eyes turned green, while a golden aura surrounded him. At that moment anyone that was in doubt before started to believe. Concentrating hard once again he managed to break through the barrier and disappeared.

Gogeta found himself in the forest, it was dark and could not be penetrated by light. In front was the girl looking scared in front was something with the appearance of a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face. The girl had her fingers in her ears, and the thing was making a horrible screeching. He had the feeling the sound from such a creature would kill him if it wasn't for his Saiyan hearing being able to handle higher and lower frequencies.

Seeing the girl wasn't doing to well he shouted at the thing, "Hay you! You have got to be the worst singer I have ever heard!" It then turned to him and started screeching but he was unaffected, "Can you just stop that I really don't want to hurt you mam."

"That's not a lady it's a banshee," he heard the Hufflepuff girl answer in a low voice.

"Banshee... huh? So your supposed to screech out calling the death coach to bring someone straight to the afterlife."

The Banshee stopped screaming suddenly and he seen three figures heading to them. One had to be the game keeper, and the others had to be two of the teachers. The Banshee then decided to try and run but Gogeta was too fast for them and hurled a ki ball knocking it over. Seeing no other choice the Banshee attacked back but Gogeta was ready.

Hagrid, managed to get their with Hermione and Professor Dumbledore just in time to see Gogeta stand in front of the Banshee after being dealt a heavy blow.

"Guess you can't listen to reason then?"

"Shouldn't we do something?" Hermione asked as she ran to the girl to find her barely alive.

"I think our young friend here has it all under control." The headmaster answered.

Just as the Banshee was about to scream again Gogeta saw no other choice, "I'm sorry but you gave me no choice."

"Kam-a - ham-a - ha!!!!!!" a large beam of energy erupted from the boy and hit the banshee square in the chest, burning a whole straight through it.

Hermione and Hagrid looked at the glowing boy in awe, as Dumbledore looked at Gogeta contemplatively, secretly he knew there was little in this forest that the young Saiyan couldn't handle. He had sensed the boys high ki level from the moment he stepped foot into Hogwarts and examined it even more during his interview with the boy. He wanted to know how much this boy was capable of and how much of an eye he needed to keep on him to make sure he stayed on the right side. The last thing they needed was another Tom Riddle.

It was then they looked up and seen a deathly black horse driven couch come through the trees and landed in front of them. There was no doubt this was the death coach.

"I have been summoned and I cannot return empty." Came a eerie voice from a man in a cloak who's face could not be seen. He looked around the group before screaming out in a more normal voice, "Goku!"

Gogeta looked at the others, who looked at him.

"Goku? Don't you remember me?" The man asked and jumped off the coach, "we met at the other world martial arts tournament. You really rocked that day I tell you. I heard you got turned into a kid but I guess seeing is believing."

"Em... I think you have me confused... Goku was my great grandfather."

"Oh, sorry, just you look so much like him. Right down to the expression in your eyes."

Gogeta gave a typical son-grin rubbing his neck, "I get that a lot. Listen since you know my grandpa and all couldn't you just let this one slip."

"Afraid not, King Yamma would put me on duty in Hades for a few hundred years." He thought contemplatively, "but I can take that thing," he pointed at the banshee.

The others agreed and the death coach went on it's way, but the girl was still sick. Gogeta picked her up and looked at the others. "I'm sorry but I just couldn't stand by when my senses where screaming out to me that someone was in such trouble. I'll fly her back, instant transmit took a lot out of me and I don't know if I could do it again."

Before anyone could say anything Gogeta took off in the air and headed towards the hospital wing, leaving two bewildered staff members and one twinkling headmaster.

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

Well it was official, it was now all over the school that he was an alien. Everyone had heard about the incident and seen or heard he can fly, and it wasn't even lunch time yet. The rest of this year is going to be interesting. He was stuck in the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey had insisted he has to stay because he had heard a banshee scream. She wouldn't take his saiyan hearing as an answer, insisting he must stay and be observed. 

The girl he saved was going to be ok, she had been got just time and was going to be asleep for a few hours but will wake up as good as new. He still didn't know what they where going to do to him for breaking school rules and disappearing literally out of class. He was laying down with his eyes closed finally letting his body and mind relax. That's when he felt a familiar ki and jumped up with a jolt. 

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

A/N: Yea yea I know, your screaming at me 'don't leave it there you inset rude name here but what can I say it's just like me. Was probably a bit too much too soon, but I really believe a little thing like anti-apparition wards would stop a saiyan or a little thing like a banshee. Anyway please review I beg of you.


	4. The Dreams Begin

**_AN: I've added a bit of Goku/Vegeta into this, so if your gay intolerant don't flame me you been warned._**

_**Chapter 4**_

_"Look Mr--"_

_"Vegeta, Prince Vegeta."_

Gogeta rolled his eyes, *prince of a large pile of rocks.*

_"Prince, Mr, whatever. The boy is supposed to be resting. I don't know who you think you are but that boy needs his rest!"_

*Go Madam Pomfrey,* Gogeta sniggered to himself knowing his grandfather's reaction. *Hay least he's concerned about me, even if he would never admit it.*

_"Look Dad, I think your over reacting a little." A new voice stated._

Gogeta felt his father's ki now who must have been suppressing it before to follow without being detected. *Always the voice of reason Dad. I can just pray he made mom stay at home or I am really in for it.* It was then he felt his mother coming through the window into the argument. *Oh no, I am going to be so dead.*

_"What happened my little boy?!"_

_"Look Pan honey, as I was trying to tell my father there is no point jumping the gun here, it seems he's ok. Let's just try and find out what happened."_

_"See what happened? I felt his ki spike higher than he's ever gone before from the other side of this backwater planet! That boy's been up to something."_

_"Vegeta is right Trunks. That isn't exactly an everyday occurrence."_

Gogeta decided he had enough and got up and gone out to where the arguing was going on. "Look I happen to be really tired I used a lot of my energy fighting against some sort of barrier to do an instant transmit. I almost hit Super Saiyan 2 and I really need some sleep to get my energy back!"

"Instant transmit? What where you using that for?" Pan asked also having felt the same barrier trying to get here.

"Well let me answer that." Professor Dumbledore answered from beside the doorway accompanied by a worried looking couple. "Young Gogeta felt that there was something wrong when one of his fellow classmates, Sarah Glen didn't show up for class. He tried to tell his professor that something was wrong, but since we are not accustomed to having ki sensors yet alone such a talented one among us, no one believed him. Your boy Mrs Briefs, took the only course of action possible for him to take, he got to Miss Glen and thought off a particularly nasty banshee. If it was not for his quick thinking and actions I would be performing the solemn task of bringing Mr and Mrs Glen here to see their dead child, instead of taking them to be there when their daughter wakes up."

"I'm afraid Sarah sleep walks, it must have been how she got there. We are greatly in your debt young man, however can we repay you?" Mrs Glen approached Gogeta and shook his hand.

Gogeta just smiled. "You don't owe me anything mam... I just did what I had to. Really I don't want anyone's thanks."

"I said it before and I'll say it again, he doesn't get it from my side of the family. The boy is just like Kakarott," Vegeta muttered.

"Thanks Grandpa Veggie. I love you too," Gogeta said back to his grandfather just to frustrate him, who only replied with one of his smirks and stood silently eying him up.

Pan hugged her little boy tight, while Trunks ruffled Gogeta's hair affectionately until the boy protested, even if he was secretly enjoying every second.

The headmaster's eyes twinkled. "I believe fifty points to Gryffindor is in order for your bravery. Now I believe Madam Pomfrey will indeed hex us all within an inch of our lives if we keep our young hero out of bed any longer."

Gogeta sighed and went back to bed while Mr and Mrs Glen sat by their girl's bedside.

"Now, since the three of you came so far in such a short time, why don't I show you around, and you can join us for lunch."

Vegeta looked like he was about to protest until the word lunch was mentioned, then he turned into a typical Saiyan male and followed the headmaster with the promise of food.

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

Gogeta found himself in a forest, but not as thick or dark as the one outside the school. He had no idea where he was, or what he was doing there.

He looked down at himself and found he was in Saiyan camouflage armour, his skin painted and his body was too big to be himself. He had no weapons, or gadgets, other than a band that goes around his head with a green eye peace that he vaguely remembered to be called a scouter. There was a large explosion, he fell to his knees, scouter on the ground smashed. Then he noticed a muddy puddle, taking a long hard look he seen a face vaguely like his own, black hair pulled back by a red headband, and the one notable difference was there was a scar on his cheek, and he was older looking no more than eighteen. 

"Bardock! The inhabitants of this planet has been hiding some sort of secret power our scanners couldn't detect. We've lost over half our men."

As if he had no control over what was happening to him he got up and stood on his feet, "get the men to relocate somewhere safe, I'll hold them back."

With out another word the solider screamed out a retreat and about six saiyan warriors ran past in the same dress only without the headbands while he took a fighting stance and looked on.

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

Gogeta sat up straight to find himself still in the hospital wing, little time had passed since he fell asleep. The sweat was pouring off him, and he was shaken. It had all seemed so real, he was there in Bardock's place. He could feel everything that Bardock was going through, he could see every detail so clearly, smell the smell of battle in the air, the fear and adrenaline mixed with the thick woodland smell, polluted with charred bodies and undergrowth.

His saiyan instincts was on high alert still, and was only started to calm down as he noticed the smell of disinfectant, and Madam Pomfrey running over to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, just a bad dream I'll be fine."

"Well you look a little spooked. What you need is some chocolate."

He was handed some chocolate and after convincing the medic he was fine, he sat there in contemplation. *That couldn't have been real... could it? Who is that Bardock guy and why did he look so much like me? What has this got to do with me... I feel connected to him somehow...*

"Hay brat."

It was then he noticed his grandfather had come in and sat on his bed. He had thought he had gone with his parents earlier when they came back up to say goodbye. "Grandpa, what you doing here?"

Vegeta smirked. "Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easy did you?" At his grandson's blank look he added, "the headmaster offered me a job. I'm supposed to take these idiot weaklings for an hour a week and teach them to use their ki energy. Had to think about it for awhile, but I think I'm up to the job. After all any old idiot can do it with the proper instruction."

Gogeta got over his shock quickly. He really didn't know who to pity most, the students or his grandfather. "Least the food is good," he added almost as an after thought. He knew his grandfather had sensed something wrong and was why he was really there. Vegeta was always there for his grandson even if he never did openly admit it. There was no point trying to hide what happened to his grandfather, he would undoubtedly get it out of him eventually one way or another. "Who is Bardock?"

Vegeta looked surprised for a minute then looked at Gogeta in contemplation, "why do you ask?"

"You know someone by that name then?" Gogeta didn't want to give anymore away at this time in case he would just be made into an idiot if it was his imagination.

"Yes when I was young, still a boy before Frieza. He was a warrior and scientist on Vegeta-Sei. Claimed to be able to see the future, everyone considered him to be a little crazy because of it. If only if they had listened to him Vegeta-Sei may still be around today. Now why are you asking me?"

"I-I had this dream... I was this guy Bardock because someone called me by that name.... I was me only older... it just seemed so real."

Vegeta petted his grandson on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it boy, it's just a dream mixed up from everything that happened to you today. Bardock was your Great Grandfather Kakarott's father. You may have just heard the name before somewhere."

"Yea, your probably right," Gogeta sighed dejectedly wondering if it was or not.

"Now try and get some sleep. I have you in the morning with the first year Slytherins, need someone to help me show those fools a thing or two."

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

Vegeta lay down on the roof of the astronomy tower in super saiyan four form. It was a full moon tonight and he could control his transformation in this form. He had long learned he could stay in this form for a very long time taking a page out of Kakarott's book and stayed in the form as long as he could without feeling weird till he could do it all the time.

He lay back and looked up at the moon, and felt a panging loss of someone he didn't know he had wanted in the first place until it was too late. All the obsessing, the hate, the respect, the jealousy. It all made sense to him now, he was in love with the earth raised saiyan Kakarott, and he was always too prideful to admit it. From the moment they first laid eyes on each other it was like they where a part of each other. Kakarott completed him, he gave him a purpose to exist. Now he was gone, he has had a large gap in his soul, a soul he only found he had since he came to this planet, one that he at first thought against, thinking it had made him weak. Later though Vegeta realised it was his soul that made him stronger, he would have never hit Super Saiyan without discovering it, which was why Kakarott beat him over and over, why their children was so able to reach SSJ level at a young age, and why there was no Super Saiyans in so long. The soul of the Saiyan people was ripped out and torn by years of mindless violence and greed for power, so consumed by their greed all else was put to the wayside.

Vegeta was now a changed man, no longer the ruthless killer, no longer the all consumed man that wanted nothing but to be more and more powerful. His training was no longer to try and beat his old rival, no now it was because he knew Kakarott was counting on him to protect the planet now he was gone. He was going to have to be the one to stand up and fight to save not only the earth, but his family, his friends and loved ones. He excepted the job in the hopes if more people knew how to use their ki the planet will be a safer place when he eventually leaves for the next dimension.

No Vegeta was no longer the proud arrogant saiyan prince. He was now a man who had a heart, and knew how to use it.

"Why did you have to leave me?" Vegeta asked out into the empty void, hoping against all hopes he would be heard somehow. A single tear escaped down his cheek but was wiped off by a foreign finger.

"It was for the best Vegeta."

"Why?" He responded automatically.

"I couldn't let the earth face the same danger again by letting the dragonballs be misused again."

It was then Vegeta realised who was talking and turned to face a familiar set of dark cheerful eyes with a big familiar goofy grin. "Kakarott?"

"Well that's what people say my name is anyway," he joked.

"Is that really you?"

"Yes Vegeta, it's me. But I'm not really here. It's the magical energy in this place lets me sit up here and talk to you like this. I can't stay long though."

"I'm sorry for everything I said and done to you that was mean in the past. I'm a changed man."

He felt Goku's hand clasp gently on his shoulder. "I know. I know a lot these days... just wish I wasn't too stupid to understand most the stuff Shenron crammed into my head."

Vegeta aloud a slight smile, same old Goku. "It's good to see you again."

"Same here. You done a good job training Gogeta. Quite the little warrior we got there."

Smirking Vegeta replied, "as if I would do anything but a good job training him."

"He's going to need you a lot more than ever soon. He's going through some changes."

"He's hitting that age. I am staying here to make sure he don't tare down the castle," Vegeta replied in a joking manner.

Goku stood up and pulled Vegeta up with him. "Well I got to be going. Shenron is getting inpatient."

Vegeta looked Goku in the eyes, he knew it was now or never or he would regret it the rest of his life. "Kakarott, I--I eh..." He swallowed hard. "I love you. I know it's stupid and absurd and you would never --"

He was cut-off as Goku's lips descended on his, tail and arms snaked around him in a loving embrace. Vegeta wasn't long to respond and kissed back with a hunger like he needed this, like he needed the very air he breaved. They broke apart and Vegeta could feel his heart pounding a mile a minute.

"I know. I love you too Vegeta. I think I always have." He continued to look into his eyes lovingly. "I have to go now."

"Will I ever see you again?" Vegeta croaked out mournfully.

"Yes, before you know it. Then we will be able to be together, but till then look after everyone for me." They let go of their embrace and Goku faded away disappearing like he was never there.

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

A/N: So what did you think? Really I am very insecure never wrote anything with gay couples in it before so please tell me if I did ok. *Gives big puppy eyes, with quivering lip*


End file.
